Eighteen
by itsmemystar
Summary: Evan Bourne remembers his life as a teenager, How he fell in love with a young woman named Kelly Kelly.    Paring: Evan Bourne and Kelly Kelly .    Damn I suck at summaries! anyway read and review my first long fic!
1. Evan Bourne

_**Prologue:**_

_When I was still studying, I met a girl and she was the most beautiful girl that I have ever met. Looking back I could have gone out with __**bitchy**__ girls that used to swarm around me, but I didn't, a lot of people asked me if I ever had regrets with the choices that I had made, I just looked at them, then smile as I tell them my story when I was eighteen. The story, I never get tired of opening, because in my mind I will never ever forget it. The first time that I had encountered love, pain, sorrow and heart break._

**Chapter I: Evan Bourne**

Evan Bourne was eighteen and he is going of to college in a few months, he was sitting on his bedroom looking at the stack of photos which he removed from his desk just a while ago. He never thought that he would feel like this, because he just broke up with his girl friend of two years. He had always been loyal to her, but what did she do, she dumped him for a guy, twenty years older than she was.

"Damn." Evan muttered as he took the stack of pictures and placed it in a trash bag then went out of his room and reluctantly placed the bag of pictures inside the bin.

You see he loved her, he cherished her, and now he just hated her, and that _shit_ head guy that replaced him.

"Evan!" Mrs. Bourne called out as she poked her head from the back door. "Time to eat" She called out.

"Yeah, I'm going in!" He said, but before he walked off he looked at the trash bin, and when he was satisfied enough he went inside to eat his breakfast.

At school Evan had always been considered a _jock_ a of the cheer leading squad member wanted to be with him. You see, Evan has been in numerous relationships, some just horse play, other times they were just mere pleasure. But for the love of him these cheer leaders looked _slutty_ enough to make him feel nauseated.

Evan always had had the love for _Basket Ball. _ He'd rather play than to watch _The Late Show._ Even though it was his favorite show, but sometimes he makes basketball his excuse not to do his chores.


	2. Kelly Kelly

**Chapter II: Kelly Kelly**

Kelly was lying in her bed; she was reading one of the greatest novels (In her mind.) _A Walk to Remember. _As she was almost done with the last chapter, she was really feeling the greatness of the story. And as she finished reading it she was cleansed with tears and trying to regain composure.

Kelly had always been a sucker for romance novels. It's her way of trying to understand love. Because she never had a boyfriend and in her mind she knows that she will never have any, because everyone was scared of her dad, Mr. Blank had always been somewhat strict because he never allowed her to go to school dance even the promenade.

But that was okay with her, because no one even asked her. You see, Kelly loves her dad dearly, after her mother had died it's like she devoted her life to her father. And you know something else; she never even dared to break her father's rules and regulations.

In school, Kelly was a consistent honor student. No body in school would go near her not just because her fathers' a cop, but she is somewhat _geeky, _But it's not like she was bad looking she was, well, mysterious and sometimes eats alone at the bench, because some of the students didn't want to sit with her. When Evan Bourne sees her in that particular bench, he, well sometimes felt bad for her. But that doesn't mean anything.

Kelly was a really kind hearted person, she never boasts when she got the highest grade in class, even when she was announced as their schools representative at the _I.Q.B., I.Q.B. _is the _International Quiz Bee. _Not that there was anything wrong with that but, _"It's a contest for __**geeks**__!" _Jeremy Marsh said, Jeremy was a quirky guy with none sense attitude, which was why he was a close friend of Evan.

It is seven' o' clock in the evening and Kelly just lied on her bed as she finished for the _**six hundredth **_time the novel _A Walk to Remember._ She was just about to put the novel on her big book shelf filled with novels of: _Nicholas Sparks, Nora Roberts, _and _Meg Cabot_. Then she heard her fathers deep and loud voice. "Kelly! Dinners' ready."

She heard her father say.

"Coming…" She shouted from her room. Ready to face another day at school, another ear piercing comments from her classmates.


	3. Conforntation

It was Monday morning and Kelly was in her father's patrol car. It always gave her the feeling of being _jailed. _Her father was wearing his dress code for being a police man. "Dad, be careful…" Kelly said as she tightened her grip on the books that she was holding.

"I will honey." Mr. Blank said as he pulled the car to stop.

Kelly got out of the car, then she mouthed the words _I love you dad._ She always does that when her father drops her off to school.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't _the virgin lady." _Rosa Mendes said as she tripped Kelly.

"Oh did that hurt, _honey_?" Rosa said toying with Kelly. Half of the student of the school witnessed what had happen and circled the two. Kelly really didn't want this right now. She stood up and was getting ready to leave.

"Oh did I hurt you, Kelly?" Rosa asked sarcastically.

Kelly was walking out, wiping the tears that rolled down her cheeks. But then Rosa spoke "Hey, I talking to you!"

Then Rosa pulled Kelly's hair and began to pound Kelly's back to the lockers. Kelly felt a searing pain on her back. Then she fell on the floor. Rosa was about to do more damage when Evan Bourne stepped in.

"Hey stop!" Evan shouted and tried to pull Kelly in an upright position. Everyone was in shock when he interfered in the collision.

"Well, that _Blonde Virgin _started it!" Rosa said as she walked out the hall.

When the students peered back to their respective classes, Evan and Kelly were left alone.

"You okay?" Evan asked, caressing Kelly's back, he really felt bad for her. "Yeah, I'm fine. But I should get going though, thanks again for coming to rescue me."

"_No Biggie" _Evan wanted to say but didn't bother because he was already late for his classes.

Evan sat on the back row with his best friend Jeremy Marsh, "Dude, you're late…" Jeremy whispered. "I know, man…" Evan said, "You're lucky, Ms. Gangly didn't see you…" Jeremy said again.

"Ah… Mr. Bourne, so glad you could join the class." Uh-oh caught _**red **__handed_.

"Now, Mr. Bourne, I expect that you have your assigned work by, now."

Ms. Gangly said it like she knew that Evan didn't have his assigned work. "Well-I" Evan said trying to bluff. "Ah, I see trying to bluff, eh?" Ms. Gangly asked.

_ "Mr. Bourne, __**DETENTION**_, after school!" Ms. Gangly made it perfectly clear.

At the cafeteria Evan sat with his friends from the varsity team. He was eating a sandwich that his mother prepared earlier. As he was about to take another bite, Jeremy spoke "Man, seriously _**DETENTION**_, why are you late anyway?" Jeremy asked, but before Evan could even answer Jeremy spoke again "What about our basket ball practice for later? Man, Where were anyway?"

"I just helped Kelly Blank earlier because Mendes was toying with her again." Evan said in a low manner. "What? Man, that was dumb, Blank, _The virgin lady, _the cop's daughter, man, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Jeremy said in disbelief.

"You know what man, you don't even know her." Evan said defending Kelly.

"Oh, so now you're defending her, man, are you okay? She is not on the _jock's social calendar_, and even if she is she is on the end of the list.

"Well, if that's what you think then maybe you shouldn't be my friend, that's it, I'm outta' here!" Evan said then, began walking down, when Jeremy spoke "Fine, you can go to hell, you and _The Virgin lady _both!" Jeremy enraged.

"_**FINE!"**_


End file.
